Destruction of ages
by jeff kine
Summary: Life became an adapted normal after the well stopped working and Kagome was stuck in her time. However something more ominous than Naraku was lurking under the surface and it will take extrodinary lengths to save both humans and demons from this new danger. The balance of the world has shifted and only the destroyed jewel can save it.


IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST ACT THIS WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS. BUT IT'S WORTH IT

Alright! It's my epic return. I've been gone since 2007 and I've re-read my old works. In all honesty I've forgotten parts of the plot to most of the stories but I'll find it again. So here's the lay out

A/n - author note

_Italics _- inner thought

**Bold **- beast talking/conscious

This is the story of what happened after their story ended during the years in between the last episode of the final act and defeat of Naraku. (for those who haven't seen it check it out.) I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. Plot is original workings of my own and I do own that.

BEGIN!

It's been years since she left. Her light is still slowly slipping from the existence of these lands. The sun is not as warm, the wind is harsher and her friends seem slower. Their sadness slowly ebbing deeper into their hearts at the loss of their friend. Sesshomaru gazed lazily over the flat grassy lands the well is rooted on. Ever since the destruction of the sacred jewel the well ceased to work. He could still remember fighting along side her and her friends in the final battle with Naraku. True be told he took a certain joy from the unspoken strategy they deployed together. Her eyes in the heat of battle resonated with something deep inside of him. In a way he missed her, in a very annoying way.

Sesshomaru wandered back into the forest he had strolled out of and didn't look back.

Inuyasha lifted his nose to the air and sniffed. Oh yes, Sesshomaru again. "damn him, why does he keep coming around? Sometimes it's to see Rin, though he doesn't really see her..after what Kaede said to him about living amongst humans and all." Inuyasha sighed and turned to head back to the village it was about time to help Miroku with another exorcism.

As Inuyasha arrived back in the village Miroku was standing outside his house. "Still nothing new huh." Miroku stated quietly. Inuyasha nodded his head silently. "I see", Miroku said, "it's been three years…" Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's shoulder. "Well let's go, ya got kids to feed." Inuyasha and Miroku walked towards the entrance of the village to head towards their destination.

Although all seemed peaceful it appeared more like the calm before the storm. Over the past three years of Kagome being gone it seemed that powerful demons were coming harder and harder to come across and humans greed was growing. An awful shift was occurring in the world and it was believed that it was stemmed from the Shikon jewel being destroyed. It seemed to serve as a keeper of scores in the balance of power between good and evil. When things needed to be changed it was responsible for bending and twisting fate to make it so. This in mind...while the peace they have is wonderful it seemed almost too good to be true after fighting for so long.

Kagome teared up as she received her diploma. It was three years of hard work but she finally did it. She graduated and despite all of her absences through middle school she really didn't have to catch up on much her first year of high school. "Oh Kagome I'm so proud of you." her mother chimed. "Yeah! way to go sis" Souta dropped in. When they arrived back at their home Kagome's mother went to the kitchen to get started on dinner, while Souta ran to the store to get some snacks.

Kagome once again found herself wandering into the shrine and down its worn steps to the well. She gently laid a hand on the wells smooth lip and gazed into its depths. "I did it" she thought to herself. "I finished guys." tears welled up in her eyes as she thought to how her friends might be doing and just what had been happening since she last saw them. "I know that I made the right wish on the jewel. The world is a much better place without it.." gripping the lip of the well harder she teared up a little more "..I just wish I could see them again.." a single tear fell from her closed eyes as she thought of her friends, even Sesshomaru and Rin and Jaken..everyone she had met and become friends with. They had a bond that not even time or the Shikon could sever.

Kagome scrunched her face...wind? she opened her eyes and slowly leaned to peer into the well. Her eyes were met with blue sky and clouds. _Can it be? Am I dreaming? _Kagome wiped her eyes as she again felt a breeze blow gently against her skin. _It's real...It's really working!_ "Mom! Come quick" She yelled as loud as she could and within a few moments she heard the door slide open and the tap of feet as her mother stopped behind her. Kagome turned to her, eyes shining. Her eyes moved from her mother to her brother who had appeared in the doorway, her grandfather to his side. Souta smiled and waved, "If you go you better make sure you find a way back. You've gotta see me graduate sis." Kagome smiled, "you betcha!" Her mother turned to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh Kagome," she started softly, tears gripping her skin, "please do find a way back to us and be careful. Remember who you are...don't forget." Kagome looked up at her mom and smiled "Oh mom, I won't ever forget who I am. Don't worry, if it only works this one time I promise I'll find a way back." Her mother smiled, tears streaming her face. Kagome, for the first time in years, sat on the old wells edge, swung her legs over and lept.

Inuyasha awoke with a start, the wind whipping his face. His senses on alert as he heard the sky rumble softly. _What the hell was.._ he took a deep breath and his eyes widened. _That scent...I'd know it any where! can it be…_

Sesshomaru stopped mid step and turned around sharply towards the direction of the forest he had just left, Jaken bumping into him. "Oh forgive me Lord Sesshomaru! This lowly servant did not see where he was going." Sesshomaru suddenly broke off into a run towards the forest, towards the old bone eaters well, the scent of familiarity striking his senses placing urgency into his run. He stopped as he quickly reached the clearing where the well stood. He watched closely and walked closer as he saw a hand grip the edge of the well. He stuck his hand out and felt as the familiar hand grabbed his. He gently pulled and with one graceful motion Kagome appeared out of the well.

"Kagome.." he whispered "..is it really you". Kagome felt the sun warm her skin and the wind caress her softly. She looked at Sesshomaru and smiled slightly. "I'm back" she said quietly as she stepped to the ground with Sesshomaru's help. "**She looks stronger than when we saw her last" **"_Indeed she does"_ Sesshomaru and his beast concluded that while this was the same Kagome she had indeed changed some in the years past. Kagome took a few steps away from Sesshomaru, his hand holding a ghost of hers, the wind whipping their hair. "Sesshomaru.." Kagome started before a loud rumble ripped through the peace. They turned their eyes upward and looked as the sky darkened quickly.

"What's going on" Kagome looked to Sesshomaru while he glared at the sky. "_Something is off" _He thought to himself.

Suddenly the sky opened up and the clearing they stood in was illuminated. Time seemed to stand still as they were unable to move. "_What the hell is going on here!_" They thought. They looked upwards as a figure slowly descended from the sky. "Name yourself" Sesshomaru declared at the figure. Feet quietly touched the ground as the figure landed. White silken clothes, streamed with beautiful shades of blue and red billowed around the tall male figure. His back turned to Sesshomaru as the figure calmly walked towards the well and placed a clawed hand upon its edge. "So," the figure said, "it's begun." The figure turned to look at Sesshomaru and watched as Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in anger and disbelief.

Inuyasha bursted into the illuminated clearing, too overwhelmed with the joy in possibility of seeing Kagome to notice what he had just done until he too was unable to move. "Kagome!" He shouted, his eyes landing upon the male demon by the well. "Just who the hel…" Inuyasha stopped as the figure turned to face him. His face an array of emotions.

"Father," Sesshomaru cooley stated. The large male demon grinned, fangs poking from his mouth. "I do not have long," he started, "but something very bad is about to happen in this world" He started. Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Inuyasha looked on as the great dog demon turned and faced them fully, his face grim. "It would seem that even I underestimated how bad this would be. Seek out the one called Kei of the old shadow tribe for the tapestry of ages. Take heed to it for Naraku was only the beginning for now the scales have tipped and destruction will befall both human and demon unless balance is restored". Kagome gasped, "Why? why has this happened?"

The dog demon shifted his heavy gaze to the woman and narrowed his eyes. "It is because you wished to return here." Kagome mumbled to herself "_That's impossible, I destroyed the jewel". _The demon scoffed, "The Shikon no tama cannot be destroyed. You wished it to disappear forever. What better way to conceal itself than in the well."

All eyes went wide at the revelation and as the seconds ticked by it began to make more and more sense to Kagome.

Alright. Chapter 1 wrapped up. Let's get some reviews in people. All comments, questions and concerns are welcome!


End file.
